The Realization
by blurrygraylines
Summary: Wally's in trouble. Deep trouble. What if Bats finds out? Or the league? He really should be concerned about his safety whenever Robin is concerned. fem!Robin. Wally/female Dick. Kid Flash/Robin. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story, so it might suck. Review, and I'll do another chapter. I own nothing, if I did, I would be a genius. I hope you like it!**

Wally was in trouble. Deep trouble. In so much trouble, when Bats and the League find out, his life might be limited to 15 short years. The thing was, the League doted on their precious Robin. And he couldn't blame them. He doted on her too. As her best friend of course. Well, it used to be as her best friend. But he had come to a realization. He was older now. When he and Robin were younger, it wasn't as obvious. But then again, he had to reason to look at her in a different way. They were best friends since she was nine and he was 13. But now he was 15, going on 16 with rampaging hormones. He couldn't help himself. He first began to notice her sexy curves and sweet voice. He noticed how her short pixie cut framed her face perfectly and her clear baby blue eyes. Then he started to notice how he loved to hear her laugh and he would do anything to see her smile. He loved her snarky personality and how she bantered with him and teased him. To put it simply, he fell in love with her.

 **Wally's POV**

Kaldur had declared a team bonding night and they chose to watch a movie. M'gann wanted to chose the movie to get more acquainted with Earth, so she chose a classic love story, Grease. Why she chose that movie, no one knew. But they didn't complain because if they did, Conner would growl at them and M'gann's feelings would be hurt. Though, the songs were catchy and it was a good story, so no one actually felt the need to complain. We had just come back from an exhausting mission to take down multiple drug rings working together, so when we got back to the cave we welcomed the chance to relax and have fun. M'gann and Conner were sharing the love seat, Kaldur and Artemis were sitting on the floor, and Robin and I were sharing the couch. About halfway through the movie, the rest of the team started to fall asleep. Artemis went out first. Then Kaldur fell asleep. M'gann and Conner fell asleep with M'gann's head on Conner's chest and his arm around her shoulders. Lastly Robin and I were left awake, laughing at the movie and the actors. Finally, with the movie almost done, she fell asleep. With everyone else asleep, we had moved into a more comfortable position lying down on the couch with her body in front of mine and my arms wrapped around her middle. I looked at her sleeping face and marveled how peaceful she looked in her sleep. Usually she had a smirk or smug smile on her face, but it was nice to see her with just a contented smile on her face. And with the peacefulness of the cave and the comforting sounds of my team mates sleeping, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

0o0o0

 **No One's POV**

The next morning when Black Canary arrived for early morning training, as she stepped into the main room, she was met with an empty main room. She tried calling to the team, but nobody responded. So, she set of combing the mountain for the absent teens. When she finally came to the living room, it was a sight to see. The living room was full of sleeping teens. Artemis and Aqualad had fallen asleep on the floor, Miss Martian and Superboy on the loveseat, and possibly the cutest of all, Robin and Kid Flash together on the couch with KF's arm around Robin's waist. Black Canary smiled at the cuteness and left to go get something to wake the sleeping teens up.

 **AN: Tell me, was that too short? Please read and review, and tell me what you think. Should I write more? Anyway, have a great rest of your day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Honk! Honk!_

Turns out Black Canary had returned with an air horn. Robin was the first up, which was unsurprising seeing as she was a bat, and slept lightly. Artemis was also up really fast, probably her father's training. Everybody else just got up, grumbling and muttering unflattering things under their breath at Black Canary.

"What? You weren't up for training," Canary defended herself. "Meet me in the training room in 15 minutes," she called over her shoulder as she left the room. Wally sped off to his room, still grumbling under his breath, and the rest of the Team followed him down the hallway to their separate rooms.

 **Training Room, Mt. Justice: 15 minutes later**

"All right," Black Canary said, bringing the teens over to stand in front of her in a line, "Today we'll start with simple hand-to-hand sparring, no powers," she instructed.

"Superboy and Artemis up first," Superboy and Artemis walked up to the ring and took up their positions. They circled each other for a few minutes, before Superboy lunged at Artemis. She dodged him, and landed a kick to his shoulder. The fight continued for a few more minutes, with Artemis winning by using Superboy's momentum against him and flipping him over her shoulder onto the ground.

 **SUPERBOY: FAIL**

"Next up, Aqualad and Miss Martian," Black Canary said, and Kaldur and M'gann walked to the ring. Kaldur started the match by throwing a punch at M'gann's jaw. She dodged to the left, and retaliated with an elbow jab to his head. Kaldur grabbed her arm, and twisted, pinning her arm to her side. M'gann faked giving up, so Kaldur released her, and then she swept his feet out from under him, landing him in the ground painfully.

 **AQUALAD: FAIL**

"Oh, no! I shouldn't have done that! Are you okay?" she immediately rushed to his side, checking to make sure he was alright.

"No, it's fine, M'gann. That was clever, though, faking giving up," he praised her, getting to his feet rubbing his shoulder.

"Yes, that would be a useful tactic in the field," Back Canary agreed, "Next up, Robin and Kid Flash,"

"Uh, what?" KF asked. He was too busy staring at Robin to pay attention to what was going on. Artemis snickered at him, she and everybody else except Robin had noticed KF's staring a while ago.

"You and Robin are up next, Kid Idiot," Artemis informed him, still smirking.

"Oh thanks, Blondie," Wally said obliviously, as he got up and walked on the mat. Robin was already waiting for him.

"You ready to get traught KF?" she asked, with a smug smile on her face.

"You know it, Rob," KF replied smiling at her and getting into position.

Robin lunged at him as soon an Black Canary gave the OK, trying to catch him off guard. She succeeded, but KF recovered quickly and jumped on her back, trying to bring her down. Robin shrugged him off, and their fight continued with one of them attacking the other and the other dodging, and vice versa. But, Robin gained the upper hand when she jumped on KF's shoulders, using the momentum to grab the trapeze equipment hanging from the ceiling and swing herself into him, knocking him off his feet.

 **KID FLASH: FAIL**

"You didn't see that coming?" Robin taunted KF using a Middle-Eastern accent. KF smiled at the reference, and punched Robin lightly on the shoulder.

"I should have. Why did we purposefully give our best fighter another advantage?" he asked the team. They shrugged, not saying anything. Robin stood on her tiptoes to look KF in the eyes, not that he could see through the mask. She leaned in and whispered into his ear using a sweet and seductive tone, "I'm glad you think I'm the best, Wally. That was nice of you," then she leaned away laughing and walked out the door leaving Wally wondering what the hell happened.

 **AN: Hooray for clueless Wally! And now we discover that Robin may or may not like KF! What's a guy supposed to do with that? So, review and tell me what you think?**


End file.
